The human heart is a complex organ that requires reliable, fluid-tight seals to prevent de-oxygenated blood and other constituents received from the body's tissues from mixing with re-oxygenated blood delivered to the body's tissues. FIG. 1A illustrates a human heart 100 having a right atrium 101, which receives the de-oxygenated blood from the superior vena cava 116 and the inferior vena cava 104. The de-oxygenated blood passes to the right ventricle 103, which pumps the de-oxygenated blood to the lungs via the pulmonary artery 114. Re-oxygenated blood returns from the lungs to the left atrium 102 and is pumped into the left ventricle 105. From the left ventricle 105, the re-oxygenated blood is pumped throughout the body via the aorta 115.
The right atrium 101 and the left atrium 102 are separated by an interatrial septum 106. As shown in FIG. 1B, the interatrial septum 106 includes a primum 107 and a secundum 108. Prior to birth, the primum 107 and the secundum 108 are separated to form an opening (the foramen ovale 109) that allows blood to flow from the right atrium 101 to the left atrium 102 while the fetus receives oxygenated blood from the mother. After birth, the primum 107 normally seals against the secundum 108 and forms an oval-shaped depression, i.e., a fossa ovalis 110.
In some infants, the primum 107 never completely seals with the secundum 108, as shown in cross-sectional view in FIG. 1C and in a left side view in FIG. 1D. In these instances, a patency 111 often having the shape of a tunnel 112 forms between the primum 107 and the secundum 108. This patency is typically referred to as a patent foramen ovale or PFO 113. In most circumstances, the PFO 113 will remain functionally closed and blood will not tend to flow through the PFO 113, due to the higher pressures in the left atrium 102 that secure the primum 107 against the secundum 108. Nevertheless, during physical exertion or other instances when pressures are greater in the right atrium 101 than in the left atrium 102, blood can inappropriately pass directly from the right atrium 101 to the left atrium 102 and can carry with it clots or gas bubbles. Such constituents in the atrial system can pose serious health risks including hemodynamic problems, cryptogenic strokes, venous-to-atrial gas embolism, migraines, and in some cases even death.
Traditionally, open chest surgery was required to suture or ligate a PFO 113. However, these procedures carry high attendant risks, such as postoperative infection, long patient recovery, and significant patient discomfort and trauma. Accordingly, less invasive techniques have been developed. Most such techniques include using a transcatheter implantation of various mechanical devices to close the PFO 113. Such devices include the Cardia® PFO Closure Device, Amplatzer® PFO Occluder, and CardioSEAL® Septal Occlusion Device. One potential drawback with these devices is that they may not be well suited for the long, tunnel-like shape of the PFO 113. As a result, the implanted mechanical devices may become deformed or distorted and in some cases may fail, migrate, or even dislodge. Furthermore, these devices can irritate the cardiac tissue at or near the implantation site, which in turn can potentially cause thromboembolic events, palpitations, and arrhythmias. Other reported complications include weakening, erosion, and tearing of the cardiac tissues around the implanted devices.
Another potential drawback with the implanted mechanical devices described above is that, in order to be completely effective, the tissue around the devices must endothelize once the devices are implanted. The endothelization process can be gradual and can accordingly take several months or more to occur. Accordingly, the foregoing techniques do not immediately solve the problems caused by the PFO 113.
Still another drawback associated with the foregoing techniques is that they can be technically complicated and cumbersome. Accordingly, the techniques may require multiple attempts before the mechanical device is appropriately positioned and implanted. As a result, implanting these devices may require long procedure times during which the patient must be kept under conscious sedation, which can pose further risks to the patient.